


Посредник

by Dr_Dormouse



Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Dormouse/pseuds/Dr_Dormouse
Summary: "Кощею хочется убивать, доминировать, купаться в крови. Если бы такая возможность была, ему бы хотелось и размножаться" (с) Рактер





	Посредник

С тех пор, как Гайчу ослеп, весь его мир был соткан из звуков. В трюме «Дырявой калоши» этих звуков хватало: о ветхие борта неустанно бились волны, беспокойные от надвигающегося на Коулун шторма, далеко наверху по палубе звонко барабанил бесконечный дождь. Возились в своих каютах бегущие: Гоббет, судя по запаху горелой лапши, снова готовила, в убежище Из0бель шуршали приборы, а сама Из0бель вздыхала и, кажется, иногда пинала системные блоки. Дункан ворочался во сне, а командир явно переругивалась с кем-то в сети – била по клавишам озлобленно и нервно. Даже медленно успокаивающийся шум станков в мастерской Рактера у Гайчу под боком не мешал ему различать малейшие оттенки нестройного хора привычных звуков, приходящих отовсюду: когда скрипнула дверь и Кощей, постукивая стальными конечностями по полу, зашел к Гайчу, тот безошибочно нашел его «голову» и неторопливо погладил дрона. 

В трюме его навещали двое: командир Эмайрайт и Кощей, и Гайчу визиты бессловесного дрона были так же приятны, как и разговор с командиром. Он догадывался, что Эмайрайт-сан не без умысла старается разговорить гуля, принятого в свою команду. Ей нужно было убедиться в том, что опасный зараженный хищник, смертоносный как по своей природе, так и по своей выучке, не перебьет всех однажды ночью, чтобы полакомиться свежим метачеловеческим мясом. То, что Эмайрайт-сан ни разу не спросила прямо о том, не тянет ли Гайчу к плоти товарищей, делало ей честь: эта эльфийка умела быть деликатной. И Гайчу, предпочитавший и привыкший молчать о своем прошлом, невольно становился с ней более открытым, чем он считал приличным. Она если и не с удовольствием, то, во всяком случае, с интересом говорила и с русским, Рактером, который делил с Гайчу трюмные помещения «Дырявой калоши» - вернее, если говорить строго, это Гайчу отобрал у русского темное помещение кладовой, как только Эмайрайт-сан взяла его в свою команду. 

С Кощеем было проще и тише: он молчал и вел себя не как искусно запрограммированный механизм, а как живое существо. Приходил он все чаще, ложился на расстеленный на полу футон и прижимался к Гайчу полированным стальным боком, или толкал иногда Гайчу «головой», когда тот разбирал коллекцию своих личных вещей, или очень осторожно трогал «лапой» тот или иной предмет, как будто мог отличить театральную маску от набора для каллиграфии. Гайчу привык к этому и постепенно начал и Кощею негромко рассказывать о дорогих сердцу вещах. Дрон внимательно слушал, склонив «голову» набок. Видимо, одиночество куда глубже задевало Гайчу, чем он признавался себе в этом, раз компания дрона казалась ему приятной. При этом он ни разу не пытался выйти из своего убежища для того, чтобы поговорить с хозяином и оператором дрона, Рактером. А Рактер ни разу не зашел к нему, и встречались они только на командных совещаниях.

Может быть, в этом была виновата Эмайрайт-сан. Она так часто говорила с Рактером, что Гайчу знал о нем все, что тот считал нужным рассказать командиру. В свою очередь, и Рактер наверняка слышал то, чем Гайчу делился с Эмайрайт-сан, поэтому нужды в обмене личным у них не возникало. При этом Гайчу был уверен в том, что Рактер не боится гуля – ни его хищной природы, требующей пожирать собратьев, ни заразы, навсегда изменившей тело Гайчу. Однажды Рактер сам, по своей воле, успокаивающе прикоснулся к ладони Гайчу, не опасаясь, что тот рефлекторно оцарапает его когтями. Это было совсем недавно, во время бега в гонконгскую штаб-квартиру корпорации «Арес». 

Вспоминая тот бег, Гайчу невольно улыбался. Разумеется, их попытались остановить еще на проходной. И дело было не в пропусках, а в том, что компанию подозрительных незнакомцев сопровождал гуль. Иногда Эмайрайт-сан шутила, что берет с собой Гайчу из-за того, что он – талисман команды и приносит им счастье. Была в этой шутке доля правды или нет, но Эмайрайт-сан действительно часто просила Гайчу участвовать в очередном беге. И пусть даже бывший красный самурай способен за пару мгновений превратить нападающих в груду окровавленного мяса, — им все же нередко доставались задания, требующие скрытности, а гуль, со всеми его язвами на коже и бельмами слепых глаз, никак не добавлял команде неприметности. Но Эмайрайт-сан с редким упорством снова звала Гайчу с собой. 

Вот и в «Аресе» Гайчу, остановленный на проходной, готовился к тому, чтобы перегрызть глотку охраннику, заставив его навсегда замолчать, и вдруг Рактер вышел вперед и громко и яростно заявил:  
\- Я – доктор технических наук Рактер! Бывший сотрудник корпорации Гришин-Авиакор! Я был начальником отдела проектирования дронов более десяти лет! И этот гуль вместе с этим дроном – часть моего последнего проекта!  
Прежде Рактер никогда не повышал голос, и Гайчу слышал, как вздрогнула Эмайрайт-сан, как схватилась за пистолет Из0бель. Но под таким напором охранник сдался, Гайчу почти физически чувствовал его смущение. Их пропустили, и вот тогда Рактер, перед тем как пройти к лифту, легко и тепло пожал руку Гайчу. 

Это воспоминание было волнующим, его было приятно извлекать из памяти. И Кощея после бега в «Арес» Гайчу гладил чаще, как будто дрон мог понять, что значат эти прикосновения. Но что бы эта ласка ни значила для Кощея, он подставлялся под нее. Гайчу даже казалось, что он негромко урчит – или это в стальном корпусе срабатывал неведомый механизм?

Сейчас, когда Кощей снова уткнулся в ладонь Гайчу «головой», Гайчу приласкал его даже щедрее обычного. Сидя на футоне, он прижал к себе дрона и потерся щекой о теплый металл, скользнул ладонью по бокам Кощея, рискнул погладить по «брюху» - когти негромко стукнулись о несколько выступающих заглушек. Кощей переступил тяжелыми лапами по полу и вдруг толкнул Гайчу «мордой», заваливая его на футон, будто огромный играющий пес, и тут же ловко сдвинулся вперед, слегка придавливая Гайчу к полу тяжелым корпусом. 

Гайчу знал, что Кощей – особенный дрон, но это поведение не вписывалось в рамки понятного. Впервые у Гайчу появилось желание самому задать Рактеру несколько вопросов, особенно после того, как Кощей несколько раз ритмично и недвусмысленно проехался по его телу металлическим «брюхом». Будь Кощей настоящим зверем, это напоминало бы поведение страстного самца. И можно было бы посмеяться над этим, если бы Гайчу не ощутил, что его собственное тело радуется такому повороту событий: тянущее возбуждение было таким сильным, что поначалу показалось почти неприятным. Гайчу давно ни с кем не был близок в таком смысле. Ни одна, даже самая голодная, пьяная и сумасшедшая шлюха не станет заниматься сексом с носителем вируса Кригера. О порядочных женщинах или мужчинах даже говорить не приходится. Сородичи Гайчу, одичавшие гули, не беспокоились о том, что чувствует жертва, которую одновременно поедают и насилуют, но Гайчу никогда бы не пошел на такое даже в минуты жесточайшего голода. 

Задыхаясь от желания и жгучего стыда, Гайчу выскользнул из-под Кощея и шагнул было ко входу в мастерскую Рактера, но Кощей проворно обогнул его, толкнул стальной «лапой» дверь, захлопывая ее, и уткнулся Гайчу «мордой» в пах. Гайчу привалился к двери спиной и бессильно поскреб когтями о переборку между трюмными отсеками. Осознанная настойчивость Кощея почти вызывала панику, которую только подстегивало осознание, что удовлетворить его желание Кощей все равно никак не сможет. Все его механизмы были предназначены для того, чтобы рвать и кромсать врагов, а не доставлять удовольствие ласками. Он даже потереться о Гайчу при всей своей аккуратности не сумел бы, разве что Гайчу вздумалось бы прижиматься к нему пахом в полной броне красных самураев. Ощупывая «голову» дрона, Гайчу едва не рычал от вспыхивающей жажды, которая болезненной волной прокатывалась по всему телу, скапливаясь внизу живота. Хотелось что-нибудь придумать, но что?

Гайчу нервно выдохнул, когда у Кощея открылось что-то вроде рта – мягкого и влажного изнутри, но, к счастью, без зубов. Когда Гайчу дрожащими пальцами ощупывал открытую пасть, за стеной вздрогнули станки, настроенные на нервную систему Рактера. Гайчу скривился в ухмылке и торопливо развязал шнурки на домашней одежде, позволяя застиранной ткани скользнуть вниз. Он понял, над чем Рактер так старательно работал после бега в «Арес», и это понимание только усиливало стыд – и благодарность.   
Он был осторожен, вталкиваясь возбужденным членом в подставленную «пасть» дрона – скорее оберегая себя, чем его. Подлости со стороны Рактера он не ждал, просто не был уверен в реакции Кощея. Но тот качнулся вперед, навстречу движению Гайчу, и вопросы сами собой потонули в хриплом стоне удовольствия. Гайчу лопатками чувствовал, что с другой стороны на хлипкую дверь навалился Рактер, и это избавило Гайчу от опасений, что хлипкая деревяшка вывалится в мастерскую вместе с ним. Гайчу положил ладонь на «голову» Кощея, направляя его движения, и испытал странное чувство: под когтистыми пальцами оставалась теплая сталь, но воображение дорисовывало вместо нее седые волосы Рактера, а вместо пасти с невыносимо приятной киберкожей, увлажненной смазкой – улыбающиеся губы и горячий рот, в который было так приятно толкаться, выбивая из себя короткие тихие стоны. Запах крепкого табака, вечно окружающий Рактера, проникал сквозь дверь, и это делало иллюзию еще более плотной, не растворяющейся даже из-за того, что каждое движение его любовника сопровождалось негромким скрежетом металлических конечностей о пластиковое покрытие пола. Кощей действовал умело, он чуть прикрыл «пасть», и скольжение возбужденной плоти о влажную киберкожу в плотном захвате стало приносить такое острое удовольствие, что после нескольких резких толчков в искусственный рот Гайчу с сорванным рычанием кончил, пятная спермой «морду» смертоносного механизма. За тонкой дверью задохнулся в коротком стоне Рактер. 

Кощей медленно отодвинулся от Гайчу и, судя по звукам, помотал «головой», пытаясь очистить окуляры. Пошатываясь от нахлынувшей слабости, Гайчу с трудом отошел в сторону, и Кощей, приоткрыв дверь стальной конечностью, неторопливо ушел в мастерскую. Гайчу с трудом добрался до футона и рухнул на него, пытаясь успокоить сердцебиение. И ему это почти удалось к тому моменту, когда Гоббет наверху начала стучать в переборку, выкрикивая: «Эй, трюмные крысы! Вас ждут в доме маджонга, всех собирает Добрейшая Чен!»

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Rare Games 2018


End file.
